


Surrender

by greensilverserpent



Series: Eternal love [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The only thing left is to surrender.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-02-01 02:51pm to 02:57pm  
> Inspiration: For a very special person, who I met during RingCon 2008. Thank you for everything, ada.

Eyes locking onto the small blade lying in his palm Celeborn sighed deeply. It had been a gift from his lover, an elegant but very sharp weapon - like his lover had been. Since their separation his mind had become more and more weary, his body had begun to weaken and his strength was almost non-existent these days. "If this is the end please let me see my Haldir one more time. Just once..." The whispered words would be his last in Middle-Earth as his eyes began to close in eternal surrender.

"It's time." Namo nodded sadly. "It seems as if I won't have to make the decision in his stead. He already did."


End file.
